I'm Not Fragile
by emrivera23
Summary: Edward Cullen, left Bella alone in the woods. Months of depression became to hard on Bella, but in a failed suicide attempt, she was saved. New Bella Swan is not as fragile as she used to be, especially with family like James and Victoria. (Not sure who I'm pairing who with just yet.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry for writing another and not working on the others…what? Nvm. Anyways, this was happening in my head. Also, James wasn't killed, he got away.**

"_This will be the last time you ever see me."_

Those were his last words to me, I cried for days, then weeks, and eventually the weeks turned into months. No one knew why I was like this, I didn't even know why. Edward and his family had become apart of my life; they had become my family. Now I stand above the icy waters, contemplating the fall.

"Bella?" A female voice spoke, but it was too late. I jumped and everything would be over soon.

"I don't care if she's bleeding, change her!" I heard a frantic female voice scream. I heard a man say no, and then I felt my body overcome with warmth.

"Change her now James."

"Fine!" He said loudly. I felt my flesh tear open at my neck and then a burning sensation. It was like lava flowed through my veins, and that was the last thing I felt before completely passing out.

BPOV

"Bella, Please don't give us away this time." Victoria said, throwing a moving box into the back of a red truck.

"Sorry, It's just that damn kid was so annoying!" I replied, half sorry, but mostly proud.

"Forget Victoria, I am very proud of you." James smiled. I smiled back, and put another box into the truck.

"James!" She scolded.

"Sorry, but come on, he asked her out at least 1000 times after she rejected him in front of her friends." He said, putting his arm around me. I was grateful for James and Victoria, even if they tried to kill me the first time we met.

"Speaking of friends, Bella, did you tell them you were moving?" Victoria asked. It was weird how motherly she was.

"Yeah, I told them James got a new job in Seattle."

"That's pretty close to Forks, Are you sure you want to move there?" Victoria asked as she put the last box in the truck.

"Yeah, it's been close to 60 years. I want to be close to Charlie…" I said, feeling a small tug at my unbeating heart.

"We understand." James said, pulling Victoria closer for a hug.

James and Victoria had been watching me closely after the ballet studio incident. James had told me numerous times that he was sorry, and that my blood had tasted so pure it made him feel alive again. Things changed even more when the Cullens left Forks. They had witnessed my depression and felt angered at the Cullens for abandoning me. James always says how do they know that he wouldn't have returned, and that made him angry. A year of this swirling depression I had finally just given up and decided to end my life. Edward wasn't coming back and I couldn't live with that, so I drove to La Push and tried jumping off the cliff. Victoria, who had been watching me from a distance, followed me, and tried stopping me, but by the time she said my name once, I had thrown myself into the water. She said I miscalculated and instead of a straight fall to the water, I hit a couple rocks on the way down. Of course she dove in after me, trying to save me…but I was already loosing a lot of blood. That's when she begged James to change me.

It's been 59 years since then, and James and Victoria had become my family, especially after Charlie passed away.

"Bella, we're here." Victoria said from the front passenger seat.

"its still decent." James called out. We were moving into my old house, something Charlie left for me in his will.

"I always liked it." I said, walking up the front steps. The white paint was peeling, and turning grey, the red door was a dark and withered.

"Looks like the renters did absolutely nothing." Victoria said, picking at the paint. "Do you have the keys James?" She asked, he tossed them to her and she unlocked the door.

"It's exactly like he left it…" I said, standing in the middle of the foyer.

"It's wonderful!" Victoria said, walking around the house at vampire speed.

"Want your old bedroom back?" James smiled as he brought in a box.

"It's not there anymore, remember?" I replied, looking at the old staircase.

"Right! That was the summer Charlie dropped the hammer on my head and we had to fake going to the hospital…before we told him..." James said smiling. "Well then, do you want the upstairs? Victoria and I can take a room in the addition." He said, breathing deeply, taking in the scent of the house.

"Sure." I said, smiling at the memories. James and Victoria changed me, then brought me to home and told Charlie I was in an accident and the screaming was just the pain.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where am I?" I said, jumping out of the bed._

"_Bella, calm down! My name is James, and this is my mate Victoria. You were dying and I had to change you." He said, moving slowly, while Victoria cowered behind him_

"_James…Where's Edward?" I snarled._

"_Edward left, remember?" He said, handing me a cup. "Drink this." He said, handing me the cup slowly. I lifted it to my mouth and drank the blood._

"_Charlie." I said, dropping the cup._

"_He's in La Push. I told him you were in an accident." James said slowly. _

"_Can I see him?" I asked, walking towards the door, but Victoria stood in front of it._

"_I'm sorry Bella, but not yet." She said softly._

"_Bloodlust?" I asked, James looked at me weirdly._

"_Um, Yeah." He said, walking towards me. "How thirsty are you?" He asked._

"_I'm not…" I said, confused._

"_Bella, you should be furious and crazy…" Victoria said cautiously._

"_Is something wrong with me?" I asked, James just smiled._

"_In all my years, I have never met anyone like you." He said._

"_Can I see my dad now?" I asked._

"_I guess so." He shrugged._

"_James, Are you sure?" Victoria asked._

"_Positive." He said, holding the door open._

_LA PUSH_

"_Bells!" Charlie shouted, running towards me. "I was so scared!" He said, hugging me tightly._

"_I'm fine." I said, hugging him back, trying not to squeeze too hard._

"_I was scared." He said, with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm fine daddy." I said, hugging him tighter._

"Bella!" Victoria called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said, running down the steps, nearly tripping when I saw who was at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, Someone is here to see you." Victoria said cautiously. I looked at the door again and felt my heart drop.

"Hello Bella."

"Jake…" I managed to say.

"Long time no see." He said smiling. He looked much older, mature, but not elderly.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two kids to catch up…" Victoria said awkwardly.

"Sure, see you." I said, walking up to Jacob and giving him a giant hug.

"I missed you." He said into my hair.

"Same." I said, feeling the warmth on my skin.

"Want to go for a walk?" He said nodding towards James who was scowling from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, lets go." I said, pulling him outside.

Once we were outside I noticed the tiny flecks of grey in his hair.

"Wow Jake, you got old." I joked.

"haha, I know… Kids do that to you." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Kids!" I practically shrieked as we walked down the street.

"Yep, 2 of them." He said proudly.

"Wow! I sure missed a lot." I said, not wanting to ask whom their mother was.

"It's Leah Clearwater." He said, answering the question I was too afraid to ask.

"Like Harry's daughter?"

"Yeah… After you guys left… It kind of just happened. I finally imprinted." He said even prouder.

"Congratulations!" I said, wanting to see the kids.

"I'd say come over, but you know the treaty." He said sadly, I felt just as sad.

"It's okay…" I said awkwardly.

"Ever see Cullen again?" He asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Nope, and I don't plan on it." I answered quickly. I haven't talked about Edward in years.

"Not ever? Not ever in your travels?" He asked, obviously not believing me.

"Jake, that was 60 yeas ago. A lot has changed. He's probably forgotten all about me." I said, feeling a slight twinge at my heart.

"I beg to differ." Jake said pointing to the shiny silver Volvo.

"Shit." I said, turning around.

"Yeah, Let's go." Jacob said after seeing a brunette get out of the passenger side.

We ran back to the house, it was hard to not go vampire speed, but Jacob managed to keep up.

"So Jacob, I would like to invite your family over for dinner next weekend." I said as he leaned against his car.

"I'll talk to Leah. You know how she is about you vamps." He said digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Sure, Just let us know and we'll go shopping for food." I smiled as he got inside his car. "It was really great seeing you again."

"Yeah Bells, I'll give you a call later." He said pulling out of the driveway. I waved till he was gone and headed back inside. After I closed the door I realized I hadn't given him my number.

"Damn it!" I said, opening the door to see Jacob pulling back into the driveway.

"I forgot that I didn't get your number." He said embarrassed.

"Yeah, Same." I said laughing. "Here you go." I said, writing the number on a piece of paper he handed to me.

"See you later." He said, pulling out of the driveway, yet again. This time I just went inside to find James and Victoria sitting on the stairs.

"So?" Victoria asked.

"So what?" I responded, while walking into the box filled living room.

"He's the little wolf boy who liked you right?" James asked angrily.

"Yeah, but he's married. I'm not looking for anyone right now." I responded taking out the framed photo of Charlie, Victoria, James and I.

"I love that photo." James said, taking it out of my hands.

"Same." I said, taking it back to hang over the fireplace.

"That's a wonderful place Bella." Victoria said, admiring my placement. We looked at the picture and decided we needed to put more up, it gave us things to do until our furniture arrived.

"Victoria?" I said as we were hanging up a larger piece that Tanya painted for us.

"Yeah." She said, checking if it was straight.

"I think I saw Edward today." I said quietly, hoping James wouldn't hear.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Yeah, Jake and I were walking when a Volvo parked at the diner…Edward got out with some random girl." I said.

"Are you okay? Who do you think that girl was? She had brown hair? Talk about not being over someone…" She said.

"No idea." I said, sitting on the couch.

"James and I can go see if its them." Victoria suggested.

"See who?" James said walking in from his nightly hunt.

"Bella thinks she saw Edward." Victoria said, I hit her in the arm. "Ow."

"Like Edward Cullen? I'm going to tear his arms off! And them I'm going to feed them to him!" James said angrily.

"Please Don't!" I said, holding him back, Victoria joined.

"Bella Swan, He was the reason you jumped off the damn cliff!" James yelled.

"I know! But that was so long ago!" I yelled back, Victoria just stood there.

"I see you as my sister, and he was an asshole." James said, more calmly.

"I know, and I'm over him. I have been for years!" I said angrily. "I'm going upstairs. Leave me alone." I said slamming the bedroom door like a teenager. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was supposed to start school tomorrow! I assume Jerkwad and the rest of the family are going to be there too! And that random brown haired girl. I sat on the only chair in the room, and decided that tomorrow I was going to make Edward regret leaving me. It kind of sucks because I know all my old friends are old and married with children. It might get lonely, now I really wish I stayed with the Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was ready. James had calmed down and apologized.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday. It just makes me angry." He said as we sat in the kitchen.

"I know. Sorry for being immature." I said, feeling embarrassed about my door slamming.

"Your 17, it's fine." He smiled.

"So are you ready to attend Forks High again?" Victoria said walking into the kitchen.

"Almost, I still have to get ready…but that shouldn't take long." I winked. She immediately understood and smiled.

"Can I help?"

"Huh?" James said, confused.

"It's a girl thing Honey." She said giving James a quick kiss before the two of us ran upstairs.

"So I've got all my clothes in this trunk here." I said opening the old steamer trunk Charlie gave me. I kept my clothes in there because it smelled faintly of him.

"Bella, This isn't going to work. If Edward is really back, you need to knock him off his feet. Let's go to my closet." She said, taking my hand and pulling me to her and James room.

"Wow." I said, looking at the amount of clothes she had.

"Wear this and these jeans." She said handing me a blood red tank top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. "Top it all off with this eyeliner and lipstick and you will look hotter than Miss Blondie Cullen." She said as I put on the jeans.

"I'm going to need a jacket…It's apparently cold outside."

"And this jacket." She said as she tossed me a leather jacket with shiny silver buttons.

"Thanks…" I said as I put the jacket on.

"You look hot!" She said smiling. "Take the truck! Human guys like girls who wear leather and drive trucks." She said.

"I think your mistaking that for a lesbian." I said jokingly.

"You know what I mean. Take the Mercedes then." She said handing me the keys.

"Seriously?" I asked, taking the keys from her. I never got to drive her precious Mercedes.

"Yes, just don't wreck it or I'll have your head!" She threatened.

"I promise!" I said as I ran out to the garage at vampire speed.

Wow, this car was a beauty! I turned on the ignition and it purred like a kitten. I was positive this was going to turn heads. I smiled as I pulled out of the garage carefully and onto the street.

The Cullens weren't going to know what hit them.

EdwardPOV

"I'll pick you up in a couple minutes my love." I said into my phone. Anna was pretty much a reincarnated version of my Bella whom I lost many years ago. I hated myself for what I did, if I knew leaving Forks would cause my family to tear apart, I wouldn't have. But my Bella was safe, and that's all I ever wanted for her.

"Edward, I need you to drive me to school." Alice said from the doorway.

"I have to pick up Anna." I said annoyed. Ever since Her and Jasper's divorce, things around the house have been rather hectic.

"Anna loves me, lets go." She said, getting into the passenger seat of my newest Volvo.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

The entire ride to Anna's house, Alice just sang some old Taylor Swift songs. It wasn't till we passed the old Swan resident when I saw that it was now occupied.

"Looks like someone is moving in." Alice said as she turned up the music.

"Right." I said, wanting to go see who was living there now, but the scent of Bella would probably always linger. It lingered around Forks all the time.

"Hey Eddie!" Anna said smiling from her doorway.

"Hey." I said as I motioned for Alice to get in the back.

"Good morning Alice!" She said cheerfully as she sat in the front. "How was your sleep?" She said, She still hasn't figured out our secret. She isn't my Bella.

"It was good." I said with a fake smile. I don't know why I do this. It's unhealthy and potentially dangerous. The last girl I dated was just another carbon copy, as was Anna. The only differences between Bella and all the other girls was that I could read their minds, and small personality things.

"Look at that shiny car!" Anna said, pointing at the Mercedes in the parking lot. The thing that intrigued me more was the woman leaning against the hood.

"Bella?" I whispered, driving beside the car.

"Can't be her!" Alice screeched. "I would have seen this!"

"How?" Anna asked, confused. "Who's Bella?"

"She's…the lo- an old friend." I said almost revealing that she was the love of my life.

"Oh, We should say hi." Anna said, getting out of the car. "Hey! My name is Anna, My boyfriend Edward said that you guys used to know each other." She said smiling. In her mind it was just humming sweetly.

"Edward? Doesn't ring a bell." She said.

"Bella!" Alice said, fake excitedly. A lot about Alice has changed since her divorce. She became as bitter as Rosalie.

"Um, Hi?" Bella said, trying to fake memory loss. The smirk she wore gave it away.

"My Bella." I whispered as she walked away. I know its wrong of me to lust after her, but this is a shock.

"Come on Eddie, lets go to bio. Maybe we can sit with her at lunch." Anna said innocently.

"Sure." I said, still in a daze.

BPOV

OH MY GOD! I messed up! He knew I was lying! He knows that I can't lie! It's been half a century and I still cant tell a damn lie! I looked at my class schedule. Great. Biology. I started walking towards building C when a familiar looking boy stopped me.

"Hey, You're the new girl. Isabella?" He asked.

"Mike?" I asked in a low voice.

"Shh." He said with a little smile.

"What the hell?" I said as we walked towards my class.

"I'll explain at lunch. Meet me in the cafeteria." He said quietly as we reached my class. He would have to explain a lot! "See you later Bells." He said smiling hard.

I rolled my eyes in anger and confusion. So much has happened after we left Forks.

"Miss Swan, Hello. Go sit by Mr. Cullen there." The biology teacher said pointing to Edward sitting in his chair. Seriously? I cant catch a break!

"Don't talk to me." I muttered as I sat down.

"Bella, Please." He said looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Edward, No." I said, opening my binder, trying to concentrate on the teacher.

"Just like when we met." He whispered. I felt weak again. Here was Edward, the guy who left me to fend for myself, and here he was. Reminding me of the time we were so in love we couldn't be apart. I hated him for that. For leaving, for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV.

I felt like kicking myself. I let Edward see me vulnerable again by hiding! James and Victoria raised me! I wasn't afraid of Edward. He left me, I was stronger than this!

"Look, stop staring at me or I will rip your arms off and feed them to you!" I threatened. He looked at me scared for a second, then he looked away. "Finally." I muttered.

Biology was boring and the same as when I took it 61 years ago. When the class ended, I walked up the most attractive guy in the class.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me find my way to my next class." I asked, standing taller and pushing out my chest.

"S-Sure…W-What class?" He stuttered as I handed him my schedule. Edward sat at his desk, jaw on the floor, and his little girlfriend trying to gain his attention.

EPOV

She just left with that, that human! I was furious.

"look Anna, It's just not working. I hate being called Eddie." I said getting up and walking out of the class quickly. Did I feel bad for that heartless break up? Yes, but My Bella was back and I needed to win her back, even if its from some puny human boy who can hardly talk.

The next 2 classes were agony, Anna just sat and stared at me with tears in her eyes, but I was too focus on seeing Bella at lunch. I'm sure she would sit with us, people she knew!

"Isn't that….? Whoa! Baby sis has grown up!" Emmet said as Rosalie swatted his arm.

"I don't see the big deal. She got what she wanted, she's a vampire." Alice grumbled. Her mind was full of thought of Jasper and something about a gross wet dog smell.

"Bella! Over her!" Mike called, waving frantically. I forgot all about his little high school crush on my Bella.

"Stop thinking about her in that way you freak!" I said to mike, He just rolled his eyes and ran up to my Bella.

BPOV

"You had better start explaining." I said to Mike as I sat at a table…away from the Cullens.

"Sure, I know it's a shock…But I was changed by Jasper over there." He said, nodding towards Jasper who was sitting alone. "He slipped up and Carlisle administered more venom into my system, and now I'm here." He said casually, but I was staring at Jasper. There was something different about Jasper, Alice wasn't hanging off of his arms like he were a jungle gym.

"Bella?" Mike asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Shit, Sorry. Sorry to hear that Mike." I said apologetically, but I was still focused on Jasper.

"Jasper and Alice divorced like 4 years ago." Mike said waving for Jasper to come over to the table.

"Mike! Don't!" I said, kicking him under the table.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said, his southern accent was thick and almost mesmerizing

"Jasper." I nodded.

"You should probably go see Emmet before he runs through the tables to see you. He's shaking in his seat." Jasper said with a smile.

"I have to go." I said, looking back at Edward who was still staring at me.

I got up quickly and ran to my car, if vampire could cry, I'm sure that's what would be happening. I thought I was ready to face them, but maybe I'm not.

"No, I am a New Bella Swan." I said to myself once again, regaining confidence.

"Bella?" Someone tapped on my window.

"go away Edward." I said turning on the car.

"I need to talk to you." He said, looking at me sadly.

"Fine." I said. "Then I'm going home." I said, getting out of my car.

"Care to be carried?" He said, holding his arms out.

"I can run fine by myself thank you." I said as we started to run. I followed Edward to a familiar clearing.

"The meadow." I whispered.

"You remembered." He said, walking up beside me.

"Talk." I demanded.

"Fine. Firstly, I'm sorry. I regret what I did all those years ago. I need you Bella. You were my mate, my soul mate." He said. "I only left to give you safety, if I had known you were changed I would have come back right away."

"Yeah, but you didn't. Instead you lead on another poor girl!" I screamed. "I am not the same Bella you left behind! I am Isabella Swan! The Volturi want me! Hell even half your coven wants me! I know who I am now, no thanks to you! I let you control me because I thought you loved me! But in reality I was just your plaything! Did you know James and Victoria came back?!" I screamed.

"They did this to you? I'm going to kill them!" He said angrily.

"Hah! As if you could kill them! You could hardly do it the first time!" I mocked. "THEY raised me! THEY protected me! THEY saved me!" I screamed, Edward just kept looking at his feet.

"Bella, I was an idiot!"

"Hell yeah you were." James voice rang throughout the meadow.

"James." Edward said angrily.

"Leave my sister alone." He said firmly, I ran to stand next to him. I know its not what a strong woman would normally do, but Edward needed to be taught a lesson.

"She came here with me." Edward said as Victoria ran up. "You tried to kill her!" He shouted.

"Yeah, and I did." James teased. "She's a vamp now, are you happy?" He asked. Edward's face fell. "After you left her, all alone, in the forest of all places, it would have been too easy to come and snatch her out of her bed and drain her." James continued. "After you left, she decided to kill herself."

"No, Bella." He said softly, with sadness in his eyes.

"Yep, she jumped off the cliff down in La Push, and guess who was there to save her?" James said. Sometimes James was sadistic and evil. "Her blood was so sweet…I could have drank for 3 seconds too long and Bella wouldn't be here." He said. I got slightly afraid of James when he did this.

Edward who was now in his knees, started growling, he jumped up and attacked, but james was faster and with a loud crack that echoed throughout the meadow, James held Edwards arms.

"I told Bella I would make you eat your own arms, but since she's afraid, I'll just put them over there." He said, throwing each arm far across the meadow. I looked at James, his sadistic smile was gone, and his face full of concern.

"I'm sorry Bella, I heard you shout while hunting…" I interrupted him by running up and hugging him.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Anything for my family." He said as Victoria came and joined our embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I looked at the direction of my other arm, wandering through the meadow that once held so many precious memories. James and Victoria were not good for Bella, they brainwashed her and I needed to save her.

When I finally made it home it was dark out, the moon sparkled over the glass house. I saw Rosalie and Emmet laughing and cuddling on the couch, Carlisle and Esme were dancing in his office. I should be there, playing my piano for My Bella.

"_Edward?"_ Esme called out in her mind.

"I'm home." I said from the doorway.

"I hear Bella is back." Carlisle said.

"She is, but she's with James and Victoria.

"They tried to kill her!" Esme gasped.

"Exactly. We need to save her!" I said, trying to get help.

"She took off so fast, I didn't get to see her." Emmet said sadly from the doorway.

"She probably took off because James and Victoria are controlling her somehow… She still loves me. I saw it in her eyes." I said, looking towards Carlisle.

"Edward, you left her all alone, why should she even give you the time of day, not just Edward, but all of us." Rosalie stated. Esme just nodded solemnly.

"Rose is right." Esme said, I looked at them completely shocked.

"This is Bella, we love her! I love her! We need to save her!" I shouted angrily.

"I understand you love her, but to be completely honest Edward, you were a jerk." Rosalie confessed. "Especially to her."

"I didn't want to hurt her." I defended.

"Whatever. Emmet and I are leaving." She said as she pulled a depressed looking Emmet from off the couch.

"We will get her back." I shouted after her. I needed my Bella back. "I'm going to go see her." I said before leaving.

I ran to her house, but there was something vastly different. The house had a whole new addition that made the house look even bigger than ours. I climbed up the tree that still stood on the property and saw Bella playing some kind of video game with Mike Newton! My own brother! I was furious, and knocked on the window loudly, interrupting the cuddled reunion.

"Edward, its not what you think!" Mike said as Bella opened the window.

"You know we have a door." She said coldly.

"Get away from her." I growled to Mike, he just stood there behind Bella.

"You have no say in who I hang out with." Bella growled. It was so different talking to her while she was a vampire too.

"Bella, I need you to forgive me! I promise you everything!" I pleaded. She just turned around. I wish I could read her mind.

BPOV

The nerve of that bastard to just appear at my house like we were in high school again! I felt bad for Mike, who was now telling me that he should go.

"I think I'm gonna head home Bella." He said, looking at my with his sad golden eyes.

"Take Edward with you." I said, giving Mike a hug, he deserved it, after what he just told me.

"Get off of him!" I heard Edward say, and that's when I snapped.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I screamed, I was sure Victoria and James had heard.

"Bella, please my Love!" He pleaded once again.

"No, You ruined every chance you had the second you told me you didn't want me anymore!"

"What? He told you he didn't want you?" Mike said glaring at Edward.

"Tell him what happened Eddie-boy!" I said.

"Bella, you took that the wrong way…" He said, trying to cover his lies.

"Get out of the house boy!" James said loudly from the door. "Or I won't be so nice this time!"

"S-Sorry." He said cowardly. I had never seen him so scared.

"I can stay though right?" Mike asked from beside me.

"Of course sweetie, I'll show you the photos…" Victoria said, taking Mike's hand and leading him downstairs. I guess she sensed that I needed to talk to Edward.

"I know they're controlling you somehow Bella. I can see the love in your eyes!" Edward said.

"Hah!" James said smiling evilly.

"I've been over you for years." I said, before grabbing Edward by his neck and holding him up. He struggled as I walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Bella please." He said, sputtering for air. As if he needs air.

"I am NOT some fragile little lamb that you need to protect!" I said loudly before throwing him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, looking shocked and somewhat afraid.

"I will save you Bella." He said before running away. Probably back to Carlisle.

"Nice job Bells." James said high-fiving.

"Yeah, that was cool." Mike said happily. I just smiled at went to hug Victoria. I'm pretty sure that I would be crying, If I could cry.

"It's okay Bella." Victoria said slowly rubbing my back. It calmed me somehow.

"Come on Mike, Let's go for a hunt." James said, taking the hint.

"Sure thing. I know where there are some great bears." Mike said quickly.

After the boys left, Victoria and I went and sat in the sunroom.

"So, Edward huh?" She said with a sympathetic smile.

"He's still immature." I said, playing with one of the pillows.

"Yeah, that's boys for you. Even the vampire ones." She said smiling.

"I know I'm over him, he broke all his promises." I said sadly. "Like, I know there will always be apart of me that loves him, but I just hate him so much!"

"I know how you feel. The first couple years of marriage with James was hard."

"You guys are married?" I asked, shocked!

"Yeah, we got married as humans, but when we were changed, something happened to James and I just went along with whatever he did because I loved him so much. It wasn't till we met you that he changed." She said.

"Yeah, you told me."

"Yeah, I know, but I like to remind you that relationships work. And I'm not saying you should get back together with the jerk."

"I know."

"Do you want to move again?" She asked; I looked at her, almost considering it.

"No, I need to get through this and show Edward that I'm not that silly naive girl he used to know. And we can't just leave Mike. He's been through a lot and its hard to live in a house with so many 'gifted' people."

"Well thank God you're the only one in this house." Victoria laughed.

"Yeah, shield, some gift." I said, making a small transparent bubble around us.

"You realize that's why the Volturi had you with them right?" She said.

"Yeah, I always forget that I stayed with them for a decade!" I said smiling.

"Well that handsome Dmitri really had an eye for you." She teased.

"Yeah, and Jane, And that human lady person." I said laughing.

"Whatever, We should go for a hunt. Find the boys, maybe grab a drink after."

"Victoria…It's 3 am." I said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh, well tomorrow."

"Sure, I'm going upstairs. Good night Vic." I said, heading up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

JamesPOV

I took Mike for a hunt in the woods by the Canadian border, I knew Bella and Victoria needed some time alone, and since Mike was Bella's friend I thought I should get to know him. Find out if he's like the other Cullens.

"So Mike… When were you changed?" I asked.

"When I was 23. I was hiking with my then girlfriend Jessica, and Jasper was in mid-hunt and accidentally attacked. His first slip up in years." He said. Of course one of the Cullens changed him.

"How do you know Bella?" I asked, even though I knew.

"High school. Even though she never gave me the time of day." He replied simply.

"I knew that. I lived with Bells and Charlie." I said.

"Yeah, I remember. You guys came into the store and bought all our water bottles." Mike said. I smiled and nodded. This boy was alright, but for my little Bella to date. No.

"So tell me what's up with you? You seem to have this tortured soul thing going on." I asked, only admitting the truth.

"uh, you noticed eh?"

"You pretty much screamed it the second you entered our house and then when the Cullen boy came in you kind of froze."

"Yeah, Edward is …he just is. He's been stuck on Bella forever." HE said, I almost felt bad for the boy.

"stop changing the subject." I said, reminding him of my question.

"Alright… Changed at 23, Moved in with the Cullens, I had to leave my life behind…" He said sadly.

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"She comes into my work every now and then…She passed out when she saw the trail of blood from Jasper's mountain lion… She's like 80-something now…Alice told me she was meant to be my mate." He said sadly. Now I felt like a dick for asking.

"Man, I'm sorry." He said with a lighthearted smile.

"I know she was happy and got married and had kids. Rosalie said that there will be someone for me. Eventually."

"I feel like a total dick for asking." I replied.

"Yeah, but hey, at least your not a Cullen." He said, I was starting to catch on to his hatred for the Cullens.

"You hate them too?"

"Yes, with a passion." He answered simply. "My god its good to say that! I HATE THE CULLENS!" He shouted. Trees shook and birds flew from their trees.

"Good job man, Just know you are welcome in the Swan home whenever. We even have a spare room if you like. " I said hinting. I really needed another dude in the house.

"Thanks, I'm gonna seriously think about it." Mike said.

"Good! Lets get some bears and then head back." I said, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Sounds good." He said as we listened for an animal.

BPOV

When Mike and James came back they were all buddy buddy, which was good I guess. I think James thinks I like him in that way, but no, I don't.

"So Mike tells me about your encounter with Jasper." Victoria said from the doorway.

"It wasn't really an encounter…I took off before I could say anything." I replied, putting a fake lunch in my bag.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. After all, he is a single vampire." Victoria said before going into her room.

He was single, but that doesn't mean we need to hook up instantly. Sure he was attractive, but there would always be the reminder that he was a Cullen.

On the way to school, I was in Victoria's car again; I passed Mike and Emmet wrestling, and Rosalie and Alice chatting about random things. As I pulled into the parking lot I was about to pull into an empty spot but then I saw Edward standing there.

"Didn't my threats mean anything to you?" I said, driving in the spot anyways, nudging his knees.

"Yes, but come on Bella. I know that you hate them." He said. It was weird because just last night he was on his knees begging.

"They never left me." I said, slamming the car door. "Now leave me alone or I will tear your head off." I growled.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call.

"Hey Mike!" I said walking up to him and Emmet.

"Hey Bella." Emmet said shyly. That's when I noticed Rosalie running up. I got ready for a fight, but I was surprised when she flung her arms around me.

"I missed you so much Bella!" She said in my ear.

"R-Rosalie?" I said as she squeezed me hard.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you! You were human and I was jealous!" She rambled, Her eyes looked genuine.

"It's no problem Rosalie. It's not you I'm mad at!" I said; she then started sobbing. Emmet held her hand, but she was still clinging to me.

"Can I hug you?" Emmet asked, I felt upset that he had asked.

"Of course." I said, but he was already hugging both Rosalie and me. I heard Edward and Alice scoff as they walked into the school.

"So…We should get to class…" Mike said awkwardly.

"Do you want a hug too?" I asked, poking my head out from the tight grips.

"I'm good." He said, picking up his backpack.

"Come on Mickey boy!" Emmet said, bringing him into the hug. He stood there even more awkwardly. I couldn't stop smiling.

"we really should get to class." I said, struggling to get free.

"Oh look at the sun…." Emmet said looking at the tiny spot of blue in the sky.

"Yes, the sky." Rosalie said with a smile. "I'm sure we can leave Edward and Alice here. They'll be fine." She said as she took the keys from Emmet. "We'll meet you at our place. Go with Bella, Mike!" Rosalie ordered. I just stood there dumbfounded. Were we really ditching school to hang out? This was so new to me. But I guess I could get used to hanging out with Rosalie, Emmet and Mike.

"Sure…See you at your place." I said, pointing at my car so Mike could get in.


End file.
